1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting apparatus for transmitting high-voltage current in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of connecting apparatuses for transmitting current and/or high-voltage current are known from the fields of electrical engineering and electronics. Shielding the cable and the connecting apparatus that emits electromagnetic interference signals plays an important role, particularly when transmitting high-voltage current. This applies particularly in the motor vehicle sector where an extremely wide variety of types of electric motors, actuators and the associated cables are laid in an extremely small installation space. High-voltage technology also has entered the motor vehicle sector due to recent developments of hybrids and to the development in the field of electric motors and fuel cells. Against the background of series and/or mass production, requirements are becoming more stringent with respect to the structure and shielding of a connecting apparatus of this kind, while allowing the connecting apparatuses to be fit in a simple and cost-effective manner. DE 10 2006 007 604 A1 discloses a connecting apparatus for transmitting high-voltage current in a motor vehicle. The connecting apparatus has a shield of simplified construction and can be fit in conditions that are difficult in respect of installation space. However, this connecting apparatus still is very complex in respect of fitting, particularly against the background of a shield functioning without problems due to the particular type of fixing.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a simplified connecting apparatus for transmitting high-voltage current in a motor vehicle, which connecting apparatus ensures optimum shielding while meeting requirements in respect of robustness and service life.